vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hercules (Marvel Comics)
Powers and Stats Tier: Presumably 5-A | Unknown, Presumably High 1-C Name: Hercules Origin: Marvel Gender: Male Classification: Half-human, half Olympian god Age: Thousands of years old Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, stamina, and durability, immortality (types 1 and 4), regeneration (high-low), immune to all earthly diseases, can survive in space and other harsh environments, master of armed and unarmed combat including the effective martial art Pankration and the Minoan skill of Bull Leaping | Flight, massive energy projection and manipulation, cosmic senses, telepathy, can increase his size to at least larger than the earth, capable of sacrificing his powers to restore the multiverse, various other powers Weaknesses: Overconfident and boastful, distracted by beautiful women, cannot fly | No real weaknesses Attack Potency: Presumably Large Planet level (Consistently portrayed as Thor's equal in strength) | Presumably High Complex Multiverse level 'for slowing down the Chaos King (after the Chaos King had absorbed over 98% of the Multiverse, but it was stated that Hercules would lose) and after the fight brought back the Multiverse by sacrificing his entire power. 'Range: Melee, longer with thunderclaps | Presumably High Complex Multiversal Speed: Unknown | Unknown, At least MFTL+ Durability: Presumably Large Planet Level (Can tank hits from World Breaker Hulk and Thor) | Presumably High Complex Multiverse level Lifting Strength: Class Y+ | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Class XKJ+ (consistently goes HtH with the likes of Thor and Hulk) | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Incredibly high, can fight class 100 opponents for a long time without tiring, held up the sky for Atlas for a while | Godlike Standard Equipment: His mace, which is as durable and hits as hard as Thor's Mjolnir (although it doesn't possess the other mystical qualities that Mjolnir has), the Sword of Peleus (a short blade which is very sharp and effective. It can cut through molecules and is stated to be able to cut through anything, although this is almost certainly a hyperbole), the Shield of Perseus (effective for defense but also has the face of Medusa magically imprinted on it which can turn enemies to stone and reflect energy attacks, the stone transformation lasts for several days before wearing off), the Arrows of Heracles (magic arrows coated with deadly hydra venom, very fast, powerful and accurate, for example they sliced bullets and guns in half), the Helm of Hades (when worn, makes the user invisible to the senses). Intelligence: Incredibly skilled in combat, both unarmed and with melee weapons, invented his own wrestling, external, millenia of battle experience, great knowledge of human anatomy, otherwise more of a brawn - over - brains kind of guy | Vast cosmic knowledge, but still somewhat foolish. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Feats: Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: '''Key: '''Regular Hercules | Chaos War Hercules Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Demigods Category:Protagonists Category:Immortals Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Warriors Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Greek Gods Category:Skyfathers Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1 Category:Comicbook Characters